Sweet Dreams
by YaoiIsAmazing
Summary: Yuki keeps having dreams about Haru. What happenes when Haru visits Yuki while no one is around? Rated M for a reason. .


Yuki woke up in a cold sweat. _again? What the hell! I really wish these dreams would stop. _He had been dreaming about the Ox, Hatsuharu Sohma. Yuki shuddered at his dream and looked at the alarm clock. _2:30 Am_. Yuki rolled over and fell back asleep, only dreaming once again about Haru. He had been having the same reoccurring dream since Haru had tried to kiss him. It happens often though, but recently its triggered the dreams.

Yuki woke up later in the day. Much later then anticipated. He groaned. The dream came back to him, as if he was dreaming it again. He and Haru had been having sex in this odd dream. He tried to shake the thought from his head. Haru was his cousin and it's wrong. He walked to the bathroom , brushed his teeth and stripped. He turned on the shower and got in, letting the warm water run over his shivering body. He ran his shampoo slicked hand through his medium-length silver hair. He washed out the shampoo then added conditioner. He washed out the conditioner, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his bare body and walked to his room. He put on clean clothes and sat at his table for a few minutes. He let the dream once again flow through his memories. He couldn't help but to think about how good it had felt dream-wise. He slapped himself on the forehead. 'Stop it!' He mentally screamed at himself.

'Why Do I have to be gay? And why for my cousin?' He asked himself. He slapped his damp forehead again. He took a deep breath and stood up.

Yuki trudged downstairs. Thank god no one was home. _Or so he thought._ His eyes went wide as soon as he saw _him_. Yuki blinked a few times to insure he wasn't still asleep, or schizophrenic.

"Oh, um Haru. What are you doing here?" Yuki questioned, blushing slightly. Haru looked up at Yuki, startled.

"Oh, Yuki! You're up!" Haru Chimed. "Oh your face is red, are you alright? And what happened to your forehead? It's bruised." He questioned, pressing his hand to Yuki's face. He batted it away.

"Ow! I'm fine! I was just in the shower! What the hell are you here for?!" Yuki snapped. "Oh sorry…He apologized, bowing.

Haru cleared his throat. " 'Why else would I come over?' Is the real question. I obviously came to see you, silly. Yuki's eyes widened as he swallowed audibly.

"Oh, so what do you want to do?" Yuki asked Haru, his teeth clenched shut. Haru dragged Yuki off to the park, where Haru had once again told Yuki he loved him. As routine must go, Yuki covered up his desire to confess.

"I know, I know. You don't Have to keep telling me. I get the point." He said bitterly. Haru dragged him to breakfast to, once again pay for Yuki's expensive meal. When they returned home, Haru dragged Yuki upstairs to his room and shut the door. He grabbed Yuki by the collar, shoving him against the wall.

"I can see through your lie. You suck at covering up your feelings. Heh. Admit it!" Haru challenged.

"Admit what?" Yuki pretended to be exceptionally confused.

"That you love me." Haru muttered seductively. Yuki blushed, and took a deep breath. His dreams proved his feelings for the ox. He let his breath out.

"Fine, it's true! I'm in love with you!" Yuki yelled, pressing his lips so hard against Haru's, his lip began to bleed. Yuki licked the cut and slid his tongue into Haru's mouth. When Yuki pulled away Haru pressed his lips hard back against Yuki's. Yuki let his heart take over as he pushed Haru to the bed, stripping off his jacket and shirt. Haru let Yuki continue, for he was growing hard.

Yuki ran his spidery fingers down Haru's chest. He toyed with Haru's left nipple before sucking at it until it stood erect, earning a soft moan from Haru. Haru reached his head up, closing the distance between the two boys, lips grinding and tongues wrestling.

. . Yuki pulled away and slid Haru's pant's off. He stroked him through his boxers. Haru gasped at the contact.. He bucked his hips, making Yuki jump. "Heh, sorry." He apologized.

Yuki completely stripped Haru's boxers off. He rubbed his thumb over Haru's tip. Watching Haru's face with glee. He ran his tongue down his chest, and took Haru in his mouth. He licked the sensitive underside of Haru's erection. Haru shuddered at the warmth as Yuki closed his mouth. He sucked and licked at Haru's member. Haru threw his head back in fits of pleasure.

"Oh…my god…Don't sop…" Haru groaned. Yuki kept at it until he decided to take it a lever higher. He pressed three fingers to Haru's mouth. Haru obediently sucked on his fingers. Yuki withdrew his fingers from Haru's mouth and slid one into Haru's entrance. Haru gasped then relaxed, ignoring the pain and only focusing on the pleasure. Yuki calmed his lover. He slid his second finger then his third finger in, stretching Haru. When he came across Haru's sweet spot, Haru's eyes widened.

"Do…Do that a-again." He pleaded. Haru had wondered how Yuki had become so good at this. Yuki pressed on the raised muscle.

"Nnnghnn" Haru grunted. Yuki rubbed against the spot a few more times before deciding Haru was stretched enough. He slipped off Haru and reached into a drawer. Haru whimpered at the emptiness.

"We can do this the hard way, or we can use lube. You choose" Yuki said. Haru put a finger to his lip. He smirked.

"No lube." He decided. Yuki lifted his hand out of the drawer and spit in his hand. He slicked him and Haru up. Yuki positioned himself at the right angle.

"Ready?"

"I've waited my whole life for this. I've never been more ready." Haru returned. Yuki breathed and quickly thrusted himself into Haru's warm body. He listened as Haru gasped and fisted the sheets in his clenched hands. He gave a faint nod. Yuki began to thrust faster and harder when he finally hit Haru's sweet spot. Haru cried out and bit his lip. He cried for more.

"M-MORE!!!!" he nearly demanded. Yuki thrusted as hard and as fast as he could. His breathing ragged. Haru cried out once more as he came. Semen splashed on Yuki's chest.. Yuki gave a few more thrusts and came deep within Haru's boundaries. Haru and Yuki laid on the bed while their orgasms shook them like an 8.0 earthquake. Yuki's breath caught in his throat.

"that…was…Fucking amazing Yuki, where did you learn to do that?" Haru commended. Yuki shrugged. "I just let my heart take over." Yuki admitted. He pressed his lips to Haru's. He slid his tongue around the bottom of Haru's lips, begging for entrance. Haru gladly opened his mouth for his lover. Their tongues battled and danced together.

Yuki pulled away. We should get cleaned up, before Shigure and Kyo get home. Haru agreed and took a shower with Yuki.

"I love you Haru." Yuki whispered into Haru's ear.

"I love you too."


End file.
